Where Are You?
by devilssmile666
Summary: Grissom is desperate to find Sara. Will he find her in time? GSR, Spoilers for Living Doll. My take on how the season 8 premier will go. Enjoy!
1. Where Are You?

Where Are You?

Chapter 1: Where Are You?

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, only the strange thoughts running through this mind I was given.

**Spoilers:** Let's just say Season Seven, even though it's mainly Living Doll. This fic is my take on how the Season 8 premier will go.

**Summary:** Grissom is desperately trying to find Sara. Will he get there in time? GSR

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so all the mistakes are mine. I am only human, so there are bound to be some mistakes, but I'll try my hardest to keep the errors to a minimum.

* * *

Grissom massaged his temples as he inspected the miniature crime scene for the thousandth time. His blood always ran cold at the thought of Sara – _his_ Sara – stuck beneath the car, in the middle of nowhere, alone. Greg just informed him that it was raining, too, so that just added to his worry. He looked at the model of the crime scene very closely for any indication of where Sara could be. 

He stormed out of his office and into the interrogation room to talk to Natalie again. She had finally stopped singing her stupid little song, but was still very delusional. She sat at the table like a child thinking she did nothing wrong. She looked up at Grissom when he walked in but then looked away again. Grissom sat down beside her and said, "Hi Natalie...I know we got off on the wrong foot, so how about we start over? Does that sound okay to you?"

She slowly nodded but kept her gaze on the floor. Grissom gently touched her arm and she looked up. He smiled gently at her and she eventually smiled back. It was very difficult for Grissom to keep his cool around her, but he thought about Sara and how desperately he needed to know where she was. He took a deep breath and said, "Did you enjoy making those miniature models of your crimes?"

She nodded.

"Why did you kill all those people?"

She shrugged and kept her mouth shut. Grissom was starting to feel agitated but took another deep, calming breath.

"Why did you change?" he asked. "You killed people, but you abducted Sara and placed her in the middle of the desert underneath a car."

"Because I didn't want to kill her," she said softly. "Well, not immediately, anyway."

"Why did you take Sara?"

"Because you took Ernie away from me," she muttered.

"Natalie, I never touched Ernie," said Grissom, his blood starting to boil. "He took his own life."

"To protect me," she said, starting to get upset. "If you hadn't started poking around, he'd still be alive."

"But why Sara? She never did anything wrong...it's me you wanted to get revenge on," said Grissom.

"Because the best way to get to you would be through her," snarled Natalie. "I've seen you two together...you would leave the lab together, you would kiss her before leaving if you two drove separately. I've seen you two outside of work...you'd have dinner together, kiss each other, hug each other, hold each other, and you two bought a house together! You can't stand to be away from her...so the best way to hurt you would be to hurt her."

Grissom was beyond furious. He clenched his hands into fists and punched the table, not caring about the searing pain going through his hand. He grabbed Natalie by the shoulders and demanded, "You tell me where Sara is right now!"

She shut herself out and starting sing about the doll with the pain in her sawdust. Grissom sighed in frustration and walked out of the room in defeat. Brass was out in the hallway and said, "She didn't talk this time either, did she?"

"No, drip that damn bleach on her for all I care!" Grissom yelled. "Just make her give up the location of where Sara is!"

"Gil, I want Sara back too, but you need to stay calm," said Brass. "I know it's hard–"

"No, you _don't_ know what I'm going through! Sara is my life...I can't live without her, Jim. Natalie took her away, placed her under a damn car in the middle of the dessert, in the pouring rain, helpless!" Grissom shouted. "I don't know how bad her injuries are, if she's okay, or if the baby she's carrying is okay!"

"Sara's, Sara's pregnant?" Jim stuttered.

"Yes, nearly three months," said Grissom. He looked down at the floor and said quietly, "I just...I don't know what to do."

"Gil, we're going to find her," said Brass.

"I know," Grissom said, trying his hardest to believe his friend.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys like it so far. Please review to let me know if you liked it or couldn't stand reading it. 


	2. Still Stuck

Where Are You?

Chapter 2: Still Stuck

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, only the strange thoughts running through this mind I was given.

**Spoilers:** Let's just say Season Seven, even though it's mainly Living Doll. This is my take on how the Season 8 premier will go.

**Summary:** Grissom is desperately trying to find Sara. Will he get there in time?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so all the mistakes are mine. I am only human, so there are bound to be some mistakes, but I'll try my hardest to keep the errors to a minimum.

* * *

Grissom sat behind his desk, looking at a picture of him and Sara. They both looked so happy in the company of each other. His arms were loosely wrapped around her waist, and she was leaning her back on his stomach. His jaw rested on the top of her head and they were both beaming brightly. He smiled as he remembered where this photo was taken. They both had gotten a weekend off and went to the beach. While there, Grissom had gotten a young man to take their picture...

...Grissom's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked up and saw Catherine standing in the doorway. She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You holding up okay?" she asked.

"No, I'm not," he answered sourly. "I want Sara back...I need to know she's okay."

"We'll get her back, Gil...have faith," she said.

"I promised her that I'd always be there to protect her," he whispered. "I've failed her."

"Gil...just believe in us," said Catherine.

Catherine saw his hand and gasped as she saw that it was black, blue, and purple, it was swollen, and had a gash in it. She inspected it closer and said, "Gil, you need to get that checked out. It looks broken...not to mention really painful. C'mon, I'm taking you to Doc Robbins and having him look at it."

Grissom reluctantly followed her to the morgue. Al was bent over a dead body when they entered. Bile rose into Grissom's throat as he imagined Sara's body on that slab. He quickly shook that image from his mind and firmly told himself that they'd find her. Doc Robbins looked up and said, "Any more news on Sara?"

"No, but I need you to take a look at Gil's hand," said Catherine.

Robbins gently took Grissom's swollen hand into his own and looked at it. Grissom winced when Al gently turned it over.

"Gil, what did you do?" asked Robbins.

"Punched the table," he responded quietly.

"I'm pretty sure it's broken, but I'm taking an x-ray to confirm," said Robbins, leading him to the x-ray machine.

Doc preformed the x-ray and his hypothesis was correct...Grissom shattered his whole left hand. Robbins set Gil's hand into a cast, free of charge. He thanked his friend, left the morgue and trekked to his office. He shut the door and sat behind his desk, looking at the miniature model he made. Anger bubbled up inside him as he thought of how much time he wasted on that project when he could have been spending it with Sara. He picked it up and threw it against the wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces.

"Where are you, Sara?" he whispered to no one.

He walked out of his office and saw Catherine and Greg leaving. He walked up to them and demanded to know where they were going. Greg was a little nervous about Grissom's snappy tone but Catherine answered calmly.

"We're going to the parking garage where Sara was abducted," she said. "We're gonna talk to the security guard and see if he saw anything that will help find Sara."

He nodded and quietly apologized. The duo left and left to the parking garage where Sara was last seen. Sara's car was surrounded by crime scene tape and police officers. They saw Brass talking with a young security guard and the two CSIs walked up to them.

"Hey, this is the security guard on duty when Sara vanished," said Brass.

"I was in my tower," he started, pointing towards the watch tower in the middle of the garage, "and I was watching the surveillance monitor. I saw a small brunette chick waiting by a car–"

"And you didn't think it looked suspicious?" asked Catherine.

"No, I figured she was waiting for a friend or something," said the man. "Anyways, nothing looked wrong, so I turned my attention to the monitors on the other side of the tower. I looked back over and saw a taller brunette walking over towards her car. I figured the two chicks were friends, so I looked away. When I looked again, the smaller woman was by the car...I figured the other woman went to her car. Then Captain Brass showed up."

"Is this the small woman?" asked Greg, showing him a photograph of Natalie.

"Yeah, yeah that's her alright," said the man.

"Thank you...did you see where she went?" asked Catherine.

"Uh, she took a left out of the garage...that's all I saw," said the man, "sorry."

Catherine sighed and she and Greg left. Catherine massaged her temples and muttered, "We're still stuck."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope y'all still like this story. If everything goes well, I should have another chapter posted this weekend. 


	3. We're Coming

Where Are You?

Chapter 3: We're Coming

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, only the strange thoughts running through this mind I was given.

**Spoilers:** Let's just say Season Seven, even though it's mainly Living Doll. This fic is my take on how the Season 8 premier will go.

**Summary:** Grissom is desperately trying to find Sara. Will he get there in time?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so all the mistakes are mine. I am only human, so there are bound to be some mistakes, but I'll try my hardest to keep the errors to a minimum.

* * *

Sara groaned and tried to get up. She stopped immediately and cried out when pain ripped through her. She lay back down and took deep breaths, noticing that it was hard for her to breathe. She closed her eyes and tried to remember where she was and what the heck happened. 

**FLASHBACK:**

_Sara was walking back to her car and she heard her name being called. She looked around for the person and was met with a fist. She fell to the ground then felt the woman press a moist cloth to her face. She struggled as she smelled alcohol on the cloth, but blacked out shortly._

_She awoke later to see an overturned Mustang waiting in the desert. The car was held up by a car-jack and a young woman was walking over to her._

_"Sara, so nice of you to join me," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "They'll never find you...you're going to die out here. Poor Gil, he'll be so heart-broken...oh well, that's what he gets for taking away Ernie's life."_

_The young woman pressed the cloth to Sara's face again and she black out._

**END FLASHBACK**

Sara's heart started pounding in her chest as she realized she was under that car. Starting to feel claustrophobic, Sara attempted to get out from under her prison. Each attempt was useless. Pain seared through Sara every time she moved and that scared her. She took calming breaths and tried to keep her head on. She maneuvered her body ever so slightly so that she could assess her injuries. She knew for a fact that she broke several ribs, probably punctured a lung, had several lacerations, and several bruises. Sara touched her back to see if it was cut up...it was. She pulled her hand away and it was covered with sticky, red blood.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt her stomach. Nothing felt wrong with it, and she prayed to God that He would keep her and her unborn child safe. She stuck her hand out from under the car, and it instantly became soaked and cold. She kept it out in the rain, just incase someone happened to see her.

She tried to slowly move out from under the car, but the vehicle was pinning her under. She twisted her body to look at her legs and vomited at the sight; the car had ripped them apart and blood was caked on them. She tried to move them but screamed as pain shot through her legs. The tears she had been holding back fell, and her body racked with sobs. Pain tore through her chest each time she took a deep, shuddering breath, causing more tears to flow. She willed herself to calm down, and she finally allowed herself to cry, but made sure that she didn't take too many deep breaths.

"Where are you, Gil?" she whispered. "I need you right now. I'm so scared and alone...please find me. I love you...and I'm sorry."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Meanwhile, back at CSI, Nick and Warrick were calling local toe-truck companies to see if any of them drove a totaled red Mustang out to the desert. Nick finally got luck and he, Warrick, and Sophia drove to the company. The manager was waiting for them, and so was a nervous-looking man. The group walked over and Sophia said, "We heard that you may have some useful information for us?"

"Yes, I, I toed a wrecked red Mustang out into the desert yesterday," said the nervous man. "Uh, a young woman asked me to toe it out...her name was, I don't know, Natasha, maybe?"

"Natalie Davis?" asked Nick hopefully, showing him a photograph of their suspect.

"Yeah, that's, that's her," he said. "She was muttering stuff under her breath. She looked like a real psycho...singing a weird song all the time. She asked me to drive the car out to the desert for her...she didn't tell me why, though."

"Where did you drop off the car?" asked Warrick.

"Uh, could I look at a map?" he asked.

"Sure," sad Warrick, retrieving a map from his truck. "There you go, sir."

He looked at the map and pointed to a patch of desert off of Interstate 15.

"She told me to drag it out there...then she asked me if she could take the car into the desert," he said. "She paid me two hundred dollars, so I let her drive it into the desert. She was gone maybe twenty minutes before she came back with the truck. She thanked me, paid me, and dismissed me...that's all I got for you, sorry."

"No, no, no...you helped us a lot," said Sophia. "Thank you very much for your time and cooperation. We may be in touch later."

The two CSIs and the detective left and went back to the lab. Warrick had circled the area of where Sara might be several times in a red marker. He and Nick burst into Grissom's office and said, "We may have a location."

He showed his boss the map and Grissom said, "Get helicopters...as many as you can. I'll get the rest of the crew. Meet me in my office when you've called them."

"Yes, sir," said the two younger men, and they left.

Grissom left his office to get his team gathered. As he walked, he murmured, "We're coming, Sara...hang on."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't have this up during the weekend. I went to see the new _Harry Potter_ movie, and I got the 7th book...so I was busy reading the whole weekend. Tell me if you still like it, hate it, or if you want a specific thing happen in the fic. I would also like to know whether or not you want me to let Sara's baby survive. 


	4. I Got You

Where Are You?

Chapter 4: I Got You

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, only the strange thoughts running through this mind I was given.

**Spoilers:** Let's just say Season Seven, even though it's mainly Living Doll. This fic is my take on how the Season 8 premier will go.

**Summary:** Grissom is desperately trying to find Sara. Will he get there in time?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so all the mistakes are mine. I am only human, so there are bound to be some mistakes, but I'll try my hardest to keep the errors to a minimum.

* * *

Grissom, Catherine, Greg, Sophia, and Jim all stood nervously in the break room, waiting for Nick and Warrick to get the helicopters. When the two men burst into the room, Grissom looked up at them expectantly. Nick smiled and said, "We were able to get five helicopters."

"Great work," said Grissom. "Catherine, you go in one; Warrick, you go in another; Greg, you and Sophia get another one; Nick, you get in the fourth one; Jim...you are going to be with me. I want Sara to see a friendly face when we find her."

"Yeah, I remember what it was like when y'all found me," said Nick. "I felt very relieved to see Warrick's face."

"No offence, Nicky, but I think you had it better than Sara has it," said Grissom.

"What do you mean? I was in the middle of the desert; fire ants were biting me mercilessly; I was stuck in a box with a limited amount of oxygen–"

"Yeah, well Sara's also stuck in the middle of the desert," snapped Grissom, his temper rising. "She's stuck under a car, which is probably pressing down so hard on her that she's having trouble breathing. You at least has shelter from any climatic elements, she doesn't! We could at least see that you were still alive...I don't know if she's okay, how bad her injuries are, or any other damn thing! So excuse me, but I think that you're abduction was safer than hers!"

All of the people in the room seemed to have stopped breathing. Nick looked as though he were about to punch Grissom right in the face. Grissom buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Nicky," he whispered. "I just want her back."

"We're going to find her," said Nick firmly. "Now, let's get going."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The team got into their assigned helicopters and the pilots flew them to the desert. All of the helicopters flew off in a different direction, searching for Sara. Brass and Grissom had a heat sensor, hoping it would pick up on Sara's body heat. Grissom was watching it intently, never taking his eyes off of the monitor. Jim watched his friend with great concern...he had never seen Grissom this upset before. Grissom kept on muttering things under his breath. It was a few minutes before Brass realized Grissom was muttering a prayer.

Brass turned his attention back to the monitor when it picked up on a source of heat. Grissom perked up and looked out of his window. Sure enough, he saw an over-turned red Mustang. Brass shouted for the pilot to land the helicopter quickly.

--------------------------------------

_What the hell is that?_ Sara asked herself. _It sounds kind of like...A HELICOPTER! They_ were_ looking for me!_

---------------------------------------

Grissom didn't wait for the helicopter to even land. Once the chopper was a few feet from the ground, he jumped out of it. He sprinted towards the Mustang and saw Sara's bony hand sticking out from under it.

"Sara!" he shouted, "Sara, we're coming! Hang in there, honey!"

He got down onto his stomach and grabbed her hand. Sara desperately grabbed it and held on tightly. He moved closer to her and he saw her mud-covered face.

"Gil!"

"Sara, I'm here, I'm right here," he whispered. "I got you, I got you...we're going to get you out of there, okay?"

"Gil!" she cried, tears streaming down her muddy face. "Thank God...please get me out!"

"We will, hang on," he whispered, cupping her cheek. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and wiped away her tears. The team rushed over to them and saw Grissom with Sara.

"Did someone call and ambulance?" asked Warrick.

"I did, right before I called you guys," said Jim.

"Come on, we gotta get her out!" shouted Greg.

"Okay, let's lift the car up...Griss, can you pull her out once the car is up?" asked Nick.

He nodded, and the team worked together to lift up the car. Sara screamed in pain as the car lifted. Grissom gently pulled her out and into his arms. She cried into his shoulder and he hugged her tightly. He looked her over and saw her many injuries.

"Oh my God," he muttered as he saw her torn up legs.

"I hurt," she whimpered. "Make it go away!"

"I would if I could, sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of her head.

He saw her hand go to her stomach. His hands went to her stomach as well and he squeezed her hand. She looked at him and he saw the fear in her eyes. He hugged her and said, "Everything's going to be okay, sweetheart." He heard sirens and said, "That should be the ambulance."

He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the awaiting ambulance. He got in with her and rode with her to the hospital. Once they arrived, she was wheeled off to surgery to repair her injuries and then to get her wounds cleaned and dressed. Grissom paced in the waiting room impatiently. The team tried their best to calm him down, but nothing worked.

An hour and a half later, a doctor came out. Grissom jumped up and started bombarding him with questions.

"How's Sara? Will she be okay? Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Hold on, Mr. Grissom," said the doctor. "The surgery was successful, and I think she'll make a full recovery. Her legs were torn up quite a bit, but we managed to repair them. She may need to learn how to walk again, though. She also shattered her ankle, so her put in a plate an a few screws to keep it together; we repaired her punctured lung; she had a long laceration to her back, which we stitched up; he stitched up a few more lacerations; and she has a concussion. Her body is covered in bruises as well."

"Can I see her?" Grissom asked.

"Of course, we moved her into her own room," he said. "She should be waking up from the anesthesia pretty soon."

Grissom followed the doctor into Sara's room. He saw her lying there with monitors and IV's hooked up to her. She looked so fragile and weak lying in the hospital bed. The white bed sheets really pronounced her paleness. He walked over to her and gently took her hand in his uninjured one. He sighed and caressed her hand.

Her eyelids fluttered open. She blinked several times, trying to focus. He smiled at her and she gave him a weak smile. He stood up and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess," she said hoarsely.

"Here, have some water," he said, holding a cup of water to her chapped lips.

The cool liquid felt amazing as it trickled down her parched throat.

"Thank you," she said.

He smiled at her and covered her hand in both of his. She saw his hand in a cast and asked him about it.

"Oh, I, uh...punched a table when Natalie wouldn't tell me where you were," he said quietly. "Doc Robbins said I shattered it and then he set it in a cast."

Sara smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. Grissom smiled as well. Sara sighed and moved her hand to rest on her stomach. She closed her eyes, but they snapped back open and fear shone in them.

"Sara, honey, are you okay?" asked Grissom.

"Gil, the baby? Is it okay?" she asked.

Grissom opened his mouth then closed it. This terrified Sara, and she started bawling her eyes out.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided not to let the fate of the baby be decided in the chapter. I don't think I'll have another chapter posted until sometime next week because I've got another softball tournament. Let me know what you thought...and if you hate me for leaving you hanging like that. 


	5. Chapter 5

Where Are You?

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, only the strange thoughts running through this mind I was given.

**Spoilers:** Let's just say Season Seven, even though it's mainly Living Doll. This fic is my take on how the Season 8 premier will go.

**Summary:** Grissom is desperately trying to find Sara. Will he get there in time?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so all the mistakes are mine. I am only human, so there are bound to be some mistakes, but I'll try my hardest to keep the errors to a minimum.

**A/N 2:** You'll finally get to know the fate of the baby in this chapter. I'll shut up now, because I want it to be a surprise.

* * *

Grissom knew that she took his silence as a bad sign, so he quickly tried to mollify her. He hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. After about a minute or so, he said, "I'm so sorry, Sara...I didn't mean it like that. I didn't say anything because I honestly don't know. The doctors haven't told me yet, and I just wanted to see you, so I forgot to ask. Honey, I didn't mean to make you so upset." 

She took a deep breath and saw Grissom hit the call button for the nurse. A few minutes later, one showed up at the doorway and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Sara is pregnant and we would like to know whether or not the baby is okay," he said in a shaky voice.

"Um, well, when she was brought in, uh, she had some, some bleeding, and um, well, we just assumed that she, uh, miscarried," said the nurse awkwardly, "so we didn't really bother with an, um, an ultrasound because we needed to patch her up. I'm sorry to say this, but, uh, there's hardly any chance that the baby is still...alive. We're going to have to perform a D&C so that Sara doesn't get an infection.

Fresh tears welled up in Sara's eyes at the news. Grissom, however, did not accept that answer. He fiercely replied, "But that doesn't necessarily mean that the baby is gone. It could have beat the odds...I won't allow you to abort the baby unless you know for sure it's gone."

Sensing that there would be no use in arguing with him, the nurse left to get an obstetrician. Sara started crying again and she flung her arms around Grissom and held on tight. He hugged her back and he barely heard what she said. "Thank you, Gil."

"I wasn't just going to sit there and tell me that they 'think' that the baby is gone," he said. "It's a part of you and me, and I wasn't going to let them kill it if it's not dead."

Sara nodded and stayed in Grissom's arms.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The nurse came back with an obstetrician whose ID badge identified her as Hayley Kirk. She had all of the necessary equipment for an ultrasound.

"Okay, Sara, let's have a look now," said the woman in her slight Southern accent. "I'm going to rub this gel onto your stomach...it may be a little cold."

_A little cold? This stuff is FREEZING!!! _Sara thought to herself when Hayley rubbed the gel onto Sara's somewhat flat stomach. A very slight bump was forming, which was a little odd considering she wasn't even three months along. Ms. Kirk then turned on the ultrasound machine and placed the wand on Sara's stomach. She looked at the screen for a few minutes before smiling broadly at the couple.

"Great call, Mr. Grissom," she said. "Your baby is absolutely fine."

Sara breathed a sigh of relief. Tears of joy rose up in Sara's eyes as she saw the grainy image of her child.

"It looks bigger than what I thought it should be," said Sara.

"No, it's a normal size for being 18 weeks," said Hayley.

"Hold on, did you just say that I'm 18 weeks pregnant?" asked Sara.

"Yes," said the obstetrician slowly. "How many weeks along did you think you were?"

"Only about 11," said Sara, thunderstruck. "How the hell was the other doctor so far off?"

"Trust me, I've seen bigger margins of error," she said with a smile. "But your baby is very healthy...I don't think your accident affected the baby at all."

"It wasn't an accident," said Sara coolly. "She intentionally put me under that car."

Doctor Kirk didn't say anything. After a few minutes, she packed up her equipment and left the couple in peace. Sara remained in Grissom's arms, comforted to know that she wasn't alone. She took a deep breath and relaxed.

"I'm glad you demanded for an ultrasound," said Sara. "And I'm glad that the baby is okay...if he or she was dead, I don't know what I'd have done."

"But, she's fine, so don't worry yourself about what could have happened," said Grissom soothingly.

"She?"

"Yeah, well, I just decided to call her a she," said Grissom. "If it's a he...well, sorry, kid."

Sara smiled and giggled a bit. She sighed happily and yawned. Grissom noticed this, and he ordered her to get some sleep. She finally closed her eyes and was able to get to sleep. Grissom stayed with Sara and didn't leave her side until a knock sounded on the door. He quietly untangled himself from Sara's arms and opened the door to see Jim Brass standing there, looking distraught. Grissom let him into the room, wearing a curious expression on his face.

"Jim, what are you doing here?"

"First, to see how Sara is," he said quietly, trying not to disturb the sleeping woman.

"Sara's fine...both she and the baby is okay," said Grissom with a smile, looking over at Sara.

"That's great," said Brass, smiling broadly. "Does the rest of the team know?"

Grissom shook his head. "I haven't had the time to tell them yet. So, what were the other reasons to come here?"

"To tell you something," said Jim. He took a deep breath before stating, "Natalie escaped."

* * *

**A/N:** How mean am I? I leave you with yet another cliffhanger...at least you won't have to wait until September to know what happens. God, I'm going crazy...I want September to be here _NOW_!! Well, let me know what you thought...sorry for not posting sooner. 


	6. Natalie

Where Are You?

Chapter 6: Natalie

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, only the strange thoughts running through this mind I was given.

**Spoilers:** Let's just say Season Seven, even though it's mainly Living Doll. This fic is my take on how the Season 8 premier will go.

**Summary:** Grissom is desperately trying to find Sara. Will he get there in time?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so all the mistakes are mine. I am only human, so there are bound to be some mistakes, but I'll try my hardest to keep the errors to a minimum.

* * *

"What do you mean Natalie escaped?" Grissom yelled. "How the hell did she escape? How dumb were the police for letting her escape?" 

"Gil, shh!" Brass snapped quietly, pointing at Sara's sleeping form. "Okay, I know you're just concerned for Sara's safety, but watch it! It wasn't the police officers' fault."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Jim," Gil said. "Just, start from the beginning."

"Natalie had to go to the bathroom, so I had three male officers and two female officers escort her to the lady's room," said Jim. "Unfortunately, the women's bathroom is near the front door, and Natalie got out. According to the officers, Natalie used the toilet and, since she was not cuffed at the time, she knocked out a few officers–"

"Why did she have her handcuffs off?" Grissom demanded.

"Have you ever tried to take a piss while your hands are cuffed behind your back?" asked Brass. "Anyway, Natalie did her business and when she emerged from the stall, she bolted for the door. The three male officers – who were waiting out in the hallway – grabbed her and attempted to cuff her, but she put up quite a fight. Even though Natalie's a tiny little thing, her adrenaline was pumping and she fought off the officers. By now, half of the unit was trying to subdue her, but they failed. She kicked the men in the place where it hurts, and she kicked, bit, and scratched everyone else. She made it to the door and ran. She's a surprisingly good runner, and nobody could catch up with her. Officers tried to run her down, while others hopped in their cruisers and tried to catch her by cornering her in an alley, but she jumped the fence and ran off. Nobody's seen her since. I'm sorry, Gil."

Grissom swore and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and he turned his gaze on Sara's sleeping form. He gently stroked her hair without waking her up, and just watched her for a few minutes. Jim watched the interaction and said, "We're doing everything we can to find her. We'll give Sara the ultimate protection and hopefully everything will be okay."

"Thanks, Jim...it really means a lot to me," said Grissom. "Sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it."

"I know," said Brass with a small smile. "Sara is like my daughter, and I don't enjoy seeing her hurt either, and you're my best friend."

"So, how are the officers?" asked Grissom.

"Only one needed to get admitted to the hospital...concussion," said Brass. "Everyone else only got a few bruises or scratches."

A groan from the bed grabbed both men's attention. Grissom was at Sara's side in a heartbeat, and Brass smiled at Sara. Sara opened her eyes and said, "Jim, what are you doing here?"

Brass looked at his friend, as if to ask whether or not they should tell Sara about Natalie. Grissom took a deep breath and said, "Um, he's here to tell us some bad news. You-you know the woman, who took you...Natalie Davis? Well, Natalie sort of escaped from police custody."

"What?!" Sara shrieked, sitting up suddenly. "How the hell did she escape?"

Grissom and Brass both explained it to her, and she continued to freak out. She curled into a ball and she was crying her eyes out. Grissom tried to calm her down, and he eventually did. Sara was still scared to death though. Jim explained to her that she would never go anywhere without a police escort and Grissom, and that their house would have police officers around it.

"Thank you, I don't know why I'm flipping out," Sara said, wiping her eyes.

"Because this woman tortured you," said Grissom. "For God's sake, Sara, she abducted you and placed you under a frickin' car! We had no clue as to where you were, you were scared to death when I found you, I was close to pouring bleach on Natalie until she gave up the location, and I was scared I wouldn't ever get to say 'I love you' again. God, Sara, you're my world...I was scared. I love you."

"I love you too," said Sara, leaning into Grissom arms. "Thank you."

He tucked her head under his chin and gently hugged her. She stayed curled up in his embrace, and all of her fears were calmed...

...Until Grissom's cell phone started ringing. Looked at the caller ID and it said _Sara Cell_. Confused, he opened the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Gil Grissom?" asked a female voice

"Yes, who is this?" he asked. "And how did you get your hands on Sara's cell phone?"

"You mean you don't know who I am?" asked the voice. "Maybe this will refresh your memory: _I've got a pain in my sawdust,_

_That's what's the matter with me_

_Something is wrong with my little insides_

_I'm just as sick as can be_

_Don't let me faint, someone get me a fan_

_Someone please run for the medicine man_

_Everyone hurry, as fast as you can_

'_Cause I've got a pain in my sawdust_. Do you remember now?"

"Natalie!" Grissom breathed. "How the hell did you get Sara's phone? It was in the trunk of her car, which was at a crime scene."

"I have my ways," she said. "I see you've found Sara? And why is your cell phone on in a hospital...aren't you supposed to have it off? Or were you in such a hurry to get Sara safe that it slipped your mind?"

"What do you want?" Grissom asked, slightly irritated.

"You weren't supposed to find her!" she shrieked. "She was supposed to die out there! That car was supposed to squeeze the life out of her pathetic body!"

"Don't you _ever_ say that again!" threatened Grissom.

"You won't save her next time, though," snarled Natalie coldly. "I'll rip open her stomach first and kill her fetus and then watch her slowly bleed to death! I'll get her when she's alone...she'll never see it coming, and you won't be able to do a damn thing about it! Good-bye!"

Natalie disconnected the call, and left Grissom, pale, anger, scared, and shaken. Sara touched his arm gently and asked, "Gil, what happened?"

"That...that was Natalie," he said.

"What did she want?" asked Sara, curling into a ball again.

"Um, nothing," he said quickly.

"Yeah, right...nothing would have gotten you _that_ upset," said Sara.

"She, um, she threatened to hurt you again," said Grissom. "She said that she would rip open your stomach and kill our baby and then watch you slowly bleed to death. She said I would be unable to help, and that she'd get you when you were alone and least expecting it."

Tears filled Sara's eyes and she laid two protective hands over her abdomen.

"No!" she cried.

"Sara, she won't get to you," said Grissom. "I'm not going to leave your side!"

"She'll get to me...she's a psycho!" Sara screamed. "She'll get to me and kill me! I don't want her to hurt our baby! She's gonna–"

Sara broke of with a cry of pain. She gritted her teeth and hugged her stomach. Grissom, terrified, asked, "Honey? What's wrong?"

"Hurts," Sara spat out, leaning forward. "Belly hurts."

"Oh, God!" breathed Jim. "I think she's having early contractions."

Grissom hit the call button and nurses swarmed in.

* * *

**A/N:** Ha-ha! Yet another cliffhanger. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! 


	7. Scared

Where Are You?

Chapter 7: Scared

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, only the strange thoughts running through this mind I was given.

**Spoilers:** Let's just say Season Seven, even though it's mainly Living Doll. This fic is my take on how the Season 8 premier will go.

**Summary:** Grissom is desperately trying to find Sara. Will he get there in time?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so all the mistakes are mine. I am only human, so there are bound to be some mistakes, but I'll try my hardest to keep the errors to a minimum.

* * *

Grissom and Brass watched in horror as nurses swarmed around Sara's bed, asking her questions. She was very upset, and was calling out for Grissom, so he made his way through the nurses and over to Sara's bed. He gently cradled her and asked the nurses what was going on. 

"She's having early contractions," said one of them, "most likely caused by stress. If we can't get them to stop, we may need to get the baby out."

"But, I'm only 18 weeks!" cried Sara. "It will never have a chance."

The nurse didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Her expression told them that Sara was right, and that made her even more upset. She buried her face in Grissom's neck and held on to him as if she would drown if she let go. Grissom had his one arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other one was hanging limply by his side. He watched as the nurses hooked her up to a monitor that would let them keep an eye on the baby's heart rate. The nurses then injected her with a medicine that would – hopefully – stop Sara's contractions. Grissom and Sara watched their baby's heart rate monitor. Its heart rate was beating faster than normal because Sara's contractions were putting it under distress. The couple prayed that the contractions would stop, but their baby had already gotten lucky once...can it escape death once again?

After about an hour, the nursing staff got Sara's contractions to decrease. Within the next hour, Sara's contractions had stopped altogether. Extremely relieved, Sara forced herself to withdraw Natalie and her threat from her mind. Instead, she focused on how much she wanted this baby, how much she and Gil were looking forward to its presence, and how much she loved it. Sara lay back on her pillows, and unconsciously placed her hand on her swelling abdomen. Grissom placed his hand overtop of hers and gentle caressed it. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Sara smiled at him and then sighed in content.

"I'm sorry, Sara," whispered Grissom after awhile.

"Sorry about what?" asked Sara, her heart beating a few beats faster.

"About telling you about Natalie," he said. "If I hadn't, you wouldn't have gotten worked up, and then you wouldn't have had contractions. I'm sorry because I almost cost the baby its life. I should have just kept my mouth shut and lied to you. I could've told you that Natalie just wanted to tell us that you weren't supposed to be found. I should said–"

"Hon, stop...you're rambling," said Sara humorously.

"Sorry, I'll just leave you alone for a bit," said Grissom.

"No, you don't have to–"

"You need to get your rest," said Grissom. "The nurses suggested you sleep so you don't get stressed anymore. Sleep...I'll be here when you wake up, don't worry."

He gently smiled at her and then stroked her hair. It always helped her fall asleep quickly, and it still worked like a charm; she was out within minutes. Grissom stood up from his chair and looked at Brass, who was still in the room.

"Well, that was scary," said Jim, smirking.

"I know," said Grissom, running his un-injured hand over his tired-looking face. "I think I've had enough excitement in the last couple of days to last me a lifetime. God, I've never been so scared in my life. I didn't want to lose Sara or the baby."

"Okay, Gil, no offence, but you look like crap!" exclaimed Brass with a smile on his face. "Go home, get a shower, get some sleep, eat something, feed your bugs–"

"Oh, crap!" Grissom exclaimed. "I need to take care of Bruno!"

"Bruno? Who's Bruno?" asked Brass, tilting his head to the side, showing his confusion.

"Our dog!" he groaned. "I he hasn't been fed since yesterday!"

"Okay, go and take care of him," Jim said, ushering him out the door. "If anything comes up with Sara, I'll call you straight away. Here are my car keys, since you came with Sara in the ambulance. I'm parked out front...you know what car it is?"

"Yeah...I'll find it," said Grissom, and he left the room.

He quickly drove home and found Bruno waiting by the door. They had a doggy door installed in their front door and their whole property was fenced in. This way, the dog could let itself out if it need to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, buddy," Grissom said, bending down to pet the dog. "I'm sorry I haven't been home to take care of you since yesterday, but Sara went missing. We found her in time and she's resting at the hospital. Now, let's get you some food and water."

Grissom walked inside the house and into the kitchen. He filled Bruno's food dish and set it on the floor. As he filled the water dish, Grissom watched their dog wolf down the food hungrily. When the food ran out, Bruno sniffed around the bowl and looked up at Grissom as if to say _"That's it?"_

"Okay, I guess you can have a little more," said Grissom, filling the bowl a little less than half-way.

The dog ate it all, and then lapped up the water. Grissom filled it again when the boxer drank everything. After Bruno was content, Grissom gently pet the dog. Bruno licked his owner's fingers and trotted to the living room, where he lay down and closed his eyes. Grissom smirked and then went to get some sleep. He ate a bagel for breakfast after he woke up, and then he got a refreshing shower. When he felt reenergized, he walked into the living room to get his sneakers on, ready to go back to the hospital. Bruno, on the other hand, had different plans. The dog whimpered, ran to the door, clawed the door, and then ran to get his leash. Bruno dropped the leash in front of Grissom, and barked. Grissom was amazed at how smart his dog was.

"Alright...I'll take you for a quick walk to the park," said Grissom, smiling. "Just let me call Jim real quick."

He dialed his friend's number, and asked how Sara was. Brass told him that she was still sleeping peacefully. Grissom told Jim to call him when she woke up before he disconnected the call. Grissom hooked the leash to Bruno's collar and he walked the dog to the park. While there, Grissom threw a tennis ball for the canine, and he would retrieve it and bring it back. They did this for a bit, and then they went home. When home, Grissom filled Bruno's food dish and filled his water dish with ice-cold water before leaving for the hospital.

"Hey, how is she?" Grissom asked when he arrived at Sara's room.

"She woke up a little bit ago, but then went to sleep again," said Brass, standing up from his chair. "If it's alright with you, I'm gonna head home. The team may drop in later."

"Okay...get some sleep," said Grissom. "And Jim...thanks for staying with her while I went home. Here are your keys, by the way."

The detective went home, and Grissom settled himself by Sara's side. He watched her shift, and then her eyelids fluttered open. Grissom smiled and kissed her cheek.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Sara.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" teased Grissom. "I feel much better...got some food, got a shower, caught some sleep, took care of Bruno, and took him for a walk."

"That's good," said Sara, yawning.

"You feel any better?" asked Grissom.

"I guess...my legs are a little sore from getting ripped apart, and so is my ankle," she said with a shrug. "But that's a good thing, right? It means I'm still here."

"I'll get someone to get you some more morphine," he said, and he left to find a nurse.

Sara smiled to herself and thought, _"He really cares."_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, I'm so sorry about that. I guess I forgot to finish my sentence...oops! 


	8. She's Back

Where Are You?

Chapter 8: She's Back!

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, only the strange thoughts running through this mind I was given.

**Spoilers:** Let's just say Season Seven, even though it's mainly Living Doll. This fic is my take on how the Season 8 premier will go.

**Summary:** Grissom is desperately trying to find Sara. Will he get there in time?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so all the mistakes are mine. I am only human, so there are bound to be some mistakes, but I'll try my hardest to keep the errors to a minimum.

**A/N 2:** Hey, I'm sorry about the previous chapter...it wasn't supposed to end like that. I fixed it, and now it reads what it should, so you can check it out if you want!

* * *

Sara was discharged from the hospital about three weeks later. The hospital kept her there a bit longer than planned because they wanted to keep an eye on the baby. The last thing the doctors wanted was for Sara to start having contractions while she was at home. Grissom took her home and helped her get around, since she was on crutches. She gradually learned to walk on them, since she had to learn to put weight on her torn up legs. Her legs were healing nicely, and the doctors thought that she would make a full recovery.

"Thanks for everything Gil," she said. "I don't think I could be able to do any of this without you."

"You're welcome," he said. "I'd do anything for you hon."

Three weeks later, Sara went to the hospital to get her cast off of her ankle. When she was sent home, she had to take it easy. She had to take her time getting to places, and she had to gradually put weight on her leg. Grissom was always right there with her, making sure that she didn't get hurt. He made sure that the dog didn't hurt her, and he made sure that she could get around the townhouse easily. She felt like she was being babied, but Grissom said, "I nearly lost you once...I don't want you getting hurt again."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Five months later, everything in the Grissom household was great. Sara was now in her ninth month of her pregnancy with a healthy baby girl. Sara was fully healed, her nightmares had disappeared, and the couple had completely forgotten about Natalie's threat. One evening, however, they would be reminded of her threat.

The doorbell rang and Grissom answered it. He was shocked to see Natalie standing there. He was about to slam the door shut, but she wedged herself in the doorway and pulled out a knife. He quickly pulled his hand off of the doorknob and backed up.

"Honey, who is it?" asked Sara, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Sara...I see you've made a full recovery," said Natalie in her child-like voice. "Is the baby doing okay?"

Sara gasped and quickly stood up. Natalie threatened to slice Grissom up if she took one more step. Sara instantly sat down and watched Natalie walk her boyfriend to their bedroom. She then returned to Sara and walked over to her. Sara tried to keep her abdomen protected, but Natalie cut her forearm as she tried to protect her baby. Natalie dragged Sara to the bedroom. She saw her boyfriend chained to a chair, and he was trying to get free from the chains. Natalie roughly shoved Sara onto the bed and she chained her arms and feet to the bed, and then she taped Sara's mouth shut. Grissom was fuming as he watched this psychotic woman – and not to mention, killer – hurt the woman he loved. When she was done, she asked, "So, did you honestly think that I would forget? I planned this day for months...it's perfect. Is your baby healthy? Well, it won't be for long!"

"She!" snarled Grissom.

"Excuse me?" asked Natalie.

"The baby is a she," he snapped, "and I won't let you call her an 'it'. She is a human being, just like you and me."

"Well _she_ won't be a _living_ human being for long," said Natalie. "I plan to take this knife, and rip your baby out of you. I then plan on making you watch her suffer and die because she is completely helpless with you. Then I intend on watching you, Sara, bleed to death...Grissom, you will helplessly watch as your daughter and girlfriend both die. How does it make you feel, knowing that you can do absolutely nothing?"

"Leave her alone!" snapped Grissom. "Why do you keep on hurting Sara? She didn't do anything wrong."

He watched the tears pour down Sara's cheeks. He watched her as she attempted to free herself, but she only succeeded in rubbing her wrists raw. He watched her wiggle and squirm, attempting to protect her baby. Grissom's heart ached as he realized that Natalie was right...he couldn't do a damn thing. He watched as Natalie cut Sara's shirt so that her bulging abdomen showed. Natalie gently traced random patterns over Sara's stomach with the knife, without cutting into the flesh. Sara whimpered and tried to scream, but the tape muffled everything.

Grissom suddenly saw Sara grimace in pain. Sara slammed her eyes shut and she desperately tried to hug her stomach. A wave of nausea passed over Grissom as he realized that Sara was probably going into labor. He tried to get out of his restraints, but it was useless. He tried to comfort her with words, but he only succeeded in getting a black eye from Natalie. She watched Sara scream in pain and she played with the knife. Natalie walked over to Sara and said, "I'm going to make the cut right...there!" Natalie pointed to Sara's abdomen and traced an imaginary line.

"Please, stop!" pleaded Grissom. "I'll do anything...just don't hurt them."

"Can you bring Ernie back from the dead?" shrieked Natalie. "If you can't, then the deal's off!"

"Please...I'll give you anything you want!" said Grissom. "Hurt me instead...Sara didn't do anything wrong, and neither did our baby. Please, I just want them to be okay...I don't care what you do to me."

Natalie didn't listen to him, but she kept on watching Sara ride out her contractions.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the lab, Catherine was searching everywhere for Grissom. Shift started an hour ago, and he was nowhere to be found. Sara was on maternity leave, but Grissom wasn't supposed to take off until the baby was born. Catherine tried his home phone, but no one answered. She tried his cell phone...no answer. She even tried calling Sara's cell phone, but to no avail. She caught up with Brass, and she asked him if he had seen Grissom...but he didn't.

"It's not like him to not call in and say he's going to be late," said Catherine. "Jim, I'm very concerned...what if something happened to him? What if something happened to Sara, or the baby?"

Jim's blood ran cold as he remembered what Natalie had said. He somehow managed to sound unconcerned as he told Catherine that he'd go to their house. He practically ran to his car and he turned on his sirens as he sped to the Grissom household.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie was still playing with the knife, watching Sara scream and whimper as her contractions became closer and closer together. Natalie said, "Hmm, shame isn't it? Your baby is so close to being brought into this world, but now its life is going to end before it even began."

And with that, Natalie raised the knife and...

* * *

**A/N:** Now _that_ is what I call a cliffhanger. Please review to tell me that you liked it, that you hated it, or that you want to murder me right now.


	9. Please Be Okay

Where Are You? 

Chapter 9: Please Be Okay

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, only the strange thoughts running through this mind I was given.

**Spoilers:** Let's just say Season Seven, even though it's mainly Living Doll. This fic is my take on how the Season 8 premier will go.

**Summary:** Grissom is desperately trying to find Sara. Will he get there in time?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so all the mistakes are mine. I am only human, so there are bound to be some mistakes, but I'll try my hardest to keep the errors to a minimum.

**A/N 2:** The cliffhanger last chapter sucked. This chapter is very graphic, and may disturb some people. Don't read if that kind of stuff grosses you out.

* * *

...And the knife plunged into Sara's abdomen. The piece of duct tape on Sara's mouth did nothing to muffle the sound of Sara's scream. Sara turned white as a sheet and tears rolled down her cheeks. Grissom was white in shock and he started yelling for Natalie to stop. She didn't pay any attention to the frantic man, but continued to carve into Sara's abdomen. Blood gushed everywhere; the walls were bathed in it, the bed was soaked in it, blood was pooling on the floor, the sticky red liquid covered Natalie's gloved hands, and it was running down Sara's swollen belly. Sara screamed in agony and tried to get Natalie to stop. 

"Natalie, please stop!" shouted Grissom, tears filling his ocean-blue eyes. "You're going to kill them both!"

"No, really?" snarled Natalie sarcastically. "Nearly done, nearly done...there! Say hello to your little girl."

Natalie was holding a bloody, wriggling infant. She set the baby down on the bed away from Sara, and watched as Sara fought to get out of the chains. She only succeeded in ripping open her wrists. Blood trickled down Sara's wrists as Natalie waved the keys to the locks on the chains in front of her face. Tears flowed down Sara's cheeks and she screamed over and over again. Grissom was screaming at Natalie as well, telling her she was cruel, cold, and crazy. Natalie just smiled maliciously and watched as Sara lost more and more blood. Natalie stood up and said, "It's taking too long. Why don't I just finish her off?"

She moved towards Sara and raised the knife, when two gunshots shattered the air. The couple looked over and saw Jim putting his gun away. They saw Natalie drop to the floor, bleed from two shots; one to the chest, one to the abdomen. Brass rushed over and took the keys from Natalie and unlocked the chains to free Grissom.

"Sara! Sara, hang in there," he said, rushing over to her. "Jim, unlock her chains."

Brass did as he was told and Sara's arms fell limply to her sides. Her eyes were becoming heavy from the amount of blood she lost. Grissom ran and got a towel and applied pressure to the wound Natalie made. Jim got Natalie to stop bleeding, but she was unconscious (like anyone cared.) Grissom got Brass to hold the towels on Sara's abdomen as he went to check on their daughter. She was having difficulty breathing, because her airways were filled with blood and mucus. Grissom gently wiped her off and – since he had the necessary equipment for childbirth – he cleared the baby's nasal cavities. How he came across this birthing kit, he could not remember, but at the time, he didn't care.

"Gil, she's going into shock," said Brass. "She wants to sleep."

"No, Sara...honey, you've got to stay with me," he said, walking over to her. "Hon, look at our little girl...isn't she beautiful?"

Sara – who was barely awake – responded, "Yes. She's...adorable. Our l-l-little angel...Kasey."

"That's right...Kasey, our daughter," said Grissom, trying to keep Sara awake.

"Kasey?" asked Brass from beside them.

"It's the n-name that we ch-ch-chose," said Sara, her eyelids drooping.

"Come on, Sara...you need to stay with me," said Grissom. "Here, hold our baby girl...come on."

Grissom sat next to Sara and helped her hold their baby. Tears filled Sara's eyes and she gave a weak smile to their daughter. Sara leaned against Grissom and said, "I'm sorry."

"No, hon, it's not your fault," said Grissom, caressing her cheek.

"I l-love you," she said. "I'm so s-sor-sorry."

Sara eyes drooped even lowed, and finally closed. Grissom gently took the baby out of Sara's arms then pleaded with Sara to wake up. Nothing worked; she was unconscious. Brass held the bloody towel firmly against Sara's gushing abdomen.

"Where is the damn ambulance?" snapped Grissom.

"They should be here soon...yes, did you hear that?" asked Brass. "Those are the sirens."

Sure enough, paramedics flooded through the house. They loaded Sara into they performed CPR of Sara, but she was unresponsive. They got an oxygen mask on her while they loaded her into the ambulance. Another ambulance was sent to retrieve Natalie. A paramedic checked over the infant, but she was in good enough health at the moment. They rushed Sara to the hospital, and Grissom rode along with his daughter. He held Sara's hand the whole time. Brass was going to tell the team what happened and then meet them at the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Brass wandered through the halls of the lab until he reached the locker room. Everyone was there, getting ready to go out into the field. Both the under sheriff and Ecklie were with Brass...he told them about what happened first.

"Jim, what are you doing here?" asked Catherine. "Rory, Ecklie...same question."

"There's been a problem," said Brass, swallowing hard. "Something bad...Sara had to be rushed to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?

"Did something happen with the baby?"

"Is she hurt?"

These questions were bombarded at him. He held up his hand to stop the flow of questions.

"As you all know, Natalie is on the loose," said Jim, and he continued when they all nodded. "Well, when Sara was in the hospital right after being found under the car, she called Grissom and threatened to hurt Sara and the baby. Well, they didn't hear anything from Natalie in months, and I guess it slipped their minds'. Well, she showed up at their house tonight, and well, she hurt Sara and the baby. She chain Grissom to a chair and Sara to the bed...then she sliced Sara's stomach open and took out their baby. She was about to stab Sara when I arrived and shot her. Sara fell unconscious while the ambulance was on its way. She's on her way to Desert Palm now."

"You all may take the rest of shift off...and next shift as well," said Atwater. "Dayshift and Swingshift will cover your shift...now go visit Sara."

They didn't need telling twice. They all ran out of the room and to their cars. They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later, and ran up to the front desk. They asked where Sara Sidle was and the receptionist answered, "She's in surgery. The waiting room is up on the third floor..."

"Thanks," Catherine called over her should as she and the rest of the group ran to the elevator.

They got to the third floor and saw Grissom pacing. They got closer and saw that he had a small bundle in his arms. He looked over when he heard the footsteps.

"Gil, how's Sara?" asked Catherine.

"I don't know...she was rushed into surgery about a half hour ago," said Grissom. "She fell unconscious shortly before the ambulance arrived and she stopped breathing shortly after blacking out."

"She'll pull through, Griss...she's a tough cookie," said Nick reassuringly. "Now, who's this beautiful little girl?"

"This is our daughter, Kasey Elizabeth," said Grissom, smiling down at his sleeping daughter. "She was, uh...born...at twelve thirteen this morning; when they weighed her, she was seven pounds even; and she's twenty and a half inches long."

"She's adorable," cooed Catherine, gently accepting the baby as Grissom handed her over.

"I know...I just wished she hadn't been born like that," said Grissom sadly. "I should've done something."

"It wasn't your fault, Griss," said Warrick firmly.

"Yeah, Natalie's just...well, I don't exactly know what, but it wasn't your fault, it was Natalie's," said Greg. "Just have some faith...she'll pull through."

Grissom said nothing, but sat down. He watched as each member of the team held Kasey and cooed over her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, a surgeon walked over to them. Grissom looked up as the surgeon asked for the people waiting on Sara Sidle. Grissom stood up and walked over to her. He shook the doctor's hand and she said, "I am Doctor Taylor Hanson...I operated on Miss Sidle. She made it through surgery, but she is in a coma...she lost a lot of blood, so we're giving her a blood transfusion right now. She's in ICU and will remain there until she wakes up. She is currently stable, but we had a few complications during surgery...she stopped breathing a total of five times, and her heart stopped twice during surgery. We're going to keep an eye on her for the next few days."

"Can we see her?" asked Grissom.

"Well, technically yes, but no one can go into her room...you must stay in the viewing room," said the doctor.

"This is her fiancé," Catherine lied, "and I'm sure he'll want to stay with her so that he won't be alone when she wakes up."

Doctor Hanson thought it over and agreed. Grissom and Kasey were the only people allowed in the room; everyone else had to stay in the viewing room. Grissom rushed into Sara's room and sat down in a chair next to the bed. He held his daughter in one arm and held Sara's hand with his other. He kissed her knuckles and whispered, "Please be okay."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this wasn't a huge cliffhanger, but I guess y'all want to know what happens to Sara, don't you? Well, too bad...you'll have to wait until I post the next chapter. Let me know what you thought. 


	10. Relieved

Where Are You? 

Chapter 10: Relieved

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, only the strange thoughts running through this mind I was given.

**Spoilers:** Let's just say Season Seven, even though it's mainly Living Doll. This fic is my take on how the Season 8 premier will go.

**Summary:** Grissom is desperately trying to find Sara. Will he get there in time?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so all the mistakes are mine. I am only human, so there are bound to be some mistakes, but I'll try my hardest to keep the errors to a minimum.

* * *

Grissom stayed in Sara's room the whole night with Kasey. Jim offered to watch over Sara so Grissom could go home, sleep, eat, and spend some time with his daughter. Catherine told Gil he could stay over at her house, since his townhouse was now a crime scene. He accepted the offer, and Catherine drove him and Kasey to her house.

"She doesn't have any of her things here," said Grissom, motioning to his sleeping daughter. "Do you think I could go home and grab a few things?"

"Sure...I'm the lead CSI on the case, so I'll have to go with you," said Catherine. "Lindsey can babysit, if you want."

Grissom nodded and told Lindsey to call him if anything happened. Catherine drove to the townhouse and he picked up some of Kasey's clothes, her crib, some baby formula, diapers, and a pacifier. The stench of blood - Sara's blood - still lingered in the house, and he got nauseous as memories of Sara's attack came flooding back to him. Tears stung his eyes as he prayed to God to keep her safe and alive.

He set up Kasey's crib in Catherine's guest bedroom and set his sleeping daughter in there before crawling into bed and getting some rest. Kasey awoke twice during the night; once for a bottle, and once because her diaper needed changed. He got to her quickly so he wouldn't wake up Catherine of Lindsey. After Kasey woke up the third time (this time for another diaper change) Grissom stayed awake. He gently cradled his daughter closely and thanked the Lord that she was unharmed. He gently traced over her soft, chubby cheek with his forefinger and watched her sleep.

Grissom went back to the hospital the next morning, refreshed. Kasey was awake, but she was always drifting off to sleep at random moments. He quickly walked to Sara's room and saw Brass sitting there, talking to a still unconscious Sara. Brass offered a smile to Grissom, but the new father didn't return it. Instead, he asked, "How is she?"

"About the same, I guess," said Jim, running his hand over his face. "How are you holding up?"

"If Kasey wasn't here, I'd be a mess," said Grissom, looking down at his daughter.

Brass lowered his gaze to the somewhat awake infant. Brass smiled at Kasey and asked Grissom if he could hold her. Grissom gently took his daughter out of the baby carrier and handed her to his friend. Brass talked softly to the baby and smiled at her. She just watched him intently with her bright brown eyes. Jim gently rocked her until her eyelids drooped shut. Jim smiled at his friend and returned the baby.

"She's a cutie," he said.

"I know," said Grissom proudly, smiling for the first time since last night. "I can't wait until she starts smiling...I hope she has Sara's smile. I always told Sara that her smile could light up a room...it really does. She has a beautiful smile."

"She does," agreed Brass. "I'm gonna head home, get some sleep. I'll be back later."

Gil nodded and watched his friend leave. He gently settled the baby in his arms and stared at his daughter's face. She looked so beautiful, so fragile...so innocent. He sighed and held Sara's pale hand and gently stroked her cheek. Minutes later, the doctor came in to check on her and to change her bandages.

"How is she doing?" asked Grissom hopefully.

"Her vitals a becoming stronger...all she needs to do is wake up," said Doctor Hanson. "I think she'll pull through this."

"Thank you."

Doctor Hanson's gaze went to the baby in his arms. She smiled and said, "She's a cutie...what's her name."

"Kasey," said Grissom with a small smile. "We couldn't wait until she was born...Sara's due date was supposed to be tomorrow, you know."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah...then Natalie arrived and performed a cesarean and that caused Sara to wind up here," said Grissom, sadness tinted in his voice. "Thank God Kasey wasn't harmed...she's our little angel."

Doctor Hanson smiled gently and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder before leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, Grissom was still sitting in the hospital. Kasey was still in his arms, and was now awake. She was just looking lazily up at the ceiling, doing absolutely nothing. She only cried when she wanted a bottle, a diaper change, or just to be comforted. Other than that, she was a very quiet baby, which was a surprise to everyone. She must have inherited Grissom's laid-back attitude instead of Sara's feisty, don't-mess-with-me attitude.

"Hey, Kasey," said Grissom, turning his attention to his daughter. "Do you want Mommy to wake up, too? Do you want to her to wake up so she can cuddle over you too?"

Kasey let out a small yawn and Grissom laughed. He gently ran his finger over her cheek and asked, "Are you getting tired of me already?"

Grissom sighed and continued to stroke his daughter's cheek, eventually lulling her to sleep. Grissom returned his attention to Sara and he willed her to wake up. He would give anything in the world for her to wake up. He kissed her knuckles again and then kissed his daughter gently on the forehead. He rubbed his hand over his face and yawned. He stood up and took a quickly walk with Kasey to the cafeteria so he could get some coffee. When he came back, nothing changed; Sara was still in her comatose state. He sighed and lowered his head, discouraged. He quickly snapped it up again when he heard a moan coming from the bed. Sara was starting to move, and her eyes were trying to open. He swiftly walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair so he was eye level with her.

"Sara?" asked Grissom hopefully, grasping her hand. "Honey, can you hear me?"

Her head tried to turn towards to sound of his voice, and finally succeeded. She opened her eyes, closed them, and opened them again. She blinked several times, her eyes still heavy from the medication she was on, just waking up from a coma, or both. She finally focused on his face a while later and whispered, "Gris...som?"

"Yeah, hon...I'm right here," he said, smiling through the tears. "Talk to me sweetie."

"Thirsty," she rasped.

"Oh, here," he said, gently helping her drink.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Your welcome," said Grissom. "How are you?"

She shrugged and said, "Been better; m-my stomach hu-hurts...Gil, our baby!"

"Sara, she's fine," said Grissom, gently holding his daughter up so Sara could see. "See...she's not harmed; she's healthy and okay."

He heard Sara murmur, "Thank God," before motioning for him to hand her the baby. Grissom handed Kasey over and watched as Sara's eyes filled with tears. She brought the baby up to her lips and kissed Kasey's smooth forehead. She closed her eyes and the tears fell down her pale cheeks. Grissom quickly wiped them away and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned over and kissed her head. The new family stayed like that the whole day.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked this chapter...I know I enjoyed writing it! **I have a REALLY big favor to ask**...I am out of ideas right now. Do you guys have any ideas for the rest of this story? Is there anything that you would like to see happen? Do you want an Epilogue showing them several years later? Would you like several more chapters? Just please either review or PM me if you have ideas...even if you think it's the worst idea ever, I won't care because it's more than I've got right now. Thank you so much!!!


End file.
